Orinoco Hood part 4 - Stiletto/Sniffles' Birthday Present
Count Duckula: (chuckling) Well, even though Lots-O'-Huggin Bear offered a huge reward for the capture of Orinoco Hood, that elusive rogue kept right on robbin' the rich to feed the poor. And believe me, it's a good thing he did 'cause what with taxes and all, the poor folks of Nottingham were starvin' to death. Uh-oh. Here comes old Bad News himself, Stiletto. *Stiletto: (singing) Every town has its taxes too and the taxes is due. Do do-do do do. (speaking) Well, lookie there. (chuckles) Goofy, the old do-gooder. He's out doin' good again. *Bonkers: Well, good mornin', Goofy. *Goofy: Shh, Goofy. Shh! For you, Bonkers, from Orinoco Hood. (chuckling) *Bonkers: Oh, God bless Orinoco Hood. *Stiletto: (singing) Do do do do-do Do dee do do-do *Goofy: (Friar Tuck whispers) It's Stiletto! Hurry, hide it! Quick! *(Coins jingle) *Stiletto: Here I come. Ready or not. Well, greetings from your friendly neighborhood tax collector. *Bonkers: Oh, take it easy on me, Stiletto. (stuttering) What, with this busted leg and all, you know, I'm way behind in me work, Amos. *Stiletto: I know, Bonkers, but you're way behind with your taxes too. *Goofy: Oh, have a heart, Stiletto. Can't you see he's laid up? Come on, Bonkers. You'd better sit down and rest. *(coins jangling) *Bonkers: Oh, thank you. Yes. *Stiletto: Let me give you a hand with that leg. Upsadaisy. Bingo! Ah, what they won't think of next. (Bonkers wails) It smarts, don't it, Bonkers? But Losto says that taxes should hurt. *Goofy: Now see here, you... You evil, flint-hearted leech! *Stiletto: Now, now, now, now! Save your sermon, preacher. It ain't Sunday, you know. (chuckles) *(Stiletto sings): Do do do-do do, They call me a slob but I do my job, Do do do-do do. *Children: Happy birthday to you Happy birthday to you Happy birthday, dear Zephyr. *Stiletto: (warbling) Happy birthday To you. (Now speaking) Well, now, sonny, that box is done up right pretty, ain't it? *Sniffles: Well, Mr. Amos, sir, it's my birthday present, sir. *Stiletto: It sure is. Why don't you open it? *Sniffles: Oh, boy! One whole farthing! *Gadget Hackwrench: Have you no heart? We all scrimped and saved to give it to him. *Stiletto: Now that's mighty thoughty of you, widder mouse. The family that saves together pays together. Oh, now, don't take it so hard, Sniffles. Lots-O'-Huggin Bear wishes you a happy birthday too. *Great Uncle Bulgaria: (hoarsely) Alms, alms, alms for the poor. *Stiletto: Hmm. Well. (chuckles) *(Gadget Hackwrench gasps) *Stiletto: Well, so far it's been a cheerful morning. Keep savin'! *Gadget Hackwrench: What a dirty trick. You poor old man. (chuckles) Do come in. Come in and rest yourself. *Great Uncle Bulgaria: Thank ye kindly, Mother. Thank ye. Tell me now. Did me old ears hear someone singin' a birthday ditty? *Sniffles: (sniffling) Yes, sir. And that mean old Stiletto took my birthday present. *Great Uncle Bulgaria: Did he now? But be a stouthearted little lad and don't let it get ya down. *Sniffles: Gee whiz! It's Orinoco Hood! *Orinoco: Happy birthday, son! *Giselle: Oh, he's so handsome, just like his reward posters. *Orinoco: Tell me, young man, how old are you today? *Sniffles: Gosh, I'm seven years old, goin' on eight. *Orinoco: Seven? Well, that does make you the man of the house, and I've got just the right present for you. *Sniffles: For me? Gee, thanks, Mr. Orinoco Hood, sir. Hey, how do I look? Huh? *Abner: Not much like Mr. Orinoco Hood. *Orinoco: She's right. There is something missing. (gasps) Of course! There you go. *Sniffles: Boy, oh, boy. Now, how do I look? *Giselle: (giggling) The hat's too big. *Gadget Hackwrench: Shh! Mind your manners. *Abner: Yes, mind your mattles. *Orinoco: (chuckling) Don't worry. You'll grow into it, young man. *Sniffles: Oo-de-lally! I'm gonna try it out. *Abner: Good-bye, Mr. Orinoco Hood! Come again on my birthday! *Gadget Hackwrench: chuckles Oh, you have made his birthday a wonderful one. How can I ever thank you? *Orinoco: I only wish I could do more. Here. And keep your chin up. Someday there'll be happiness again in Nottingham. You'll see. *Gadget Hackwrench: Oh, Orinoco. You've risked so much to keep our hopes alive. Bless you. Bless you. Category:Disney and Sega's Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Parts Category:Robin Hood Parts Category:Movies-scenes